


If What I Want Makes You Sad

by MissYouSoFar



Series: Baby, We Were Born to Run [2]
Category: Cold Case
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/pseuds/MissYouSoFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kiss in the warm summer air, the taste of whiskey buzzing between their lips as the bottle lays forgotten by one of the chairs. Jimmy can’t bring himself to unclench his hands around Coop, wants to keep him closer and closer and never stop kissing him.</p>
<p>“Jimmy,” Coop whispers over and over thumbing up the sharp line of his jaw and feeling the outline of Jimmy’s lower lip, red, wet and tempting. He presses a series of kisses to his lips and looks pained when he has to pull away and untangle their bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If What I Want Makes You Sad

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST [kind of?]! Set right after the end of Baby, We Were Born to Run , but it's not necessary to read that for this to make sense. Also, I'm lazy and this is unbetaed, so there are likely errors. ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Title borrowed from What If by Safetysuit

They kiss in the warm summer air, the taste of whiskey buzzing between their lips as the bottle lays forgotten by one of the chairs. Jimmy can’t bring himself to unclench his hands around Coop, wants to keep him closer and closer and never stop kissing him.

“Jimmy,” Coop whispers over and over thumbing up the sharp line of his jaw and feeling the outline of Jimmy’s lower lip, red, wet and tempting. He presses a series of kisses to his lips and looks pained when he has to pull away and untangle their bodies.

Jimmy wants to pull him back and not let him leave, but he doesn’t know how to voice that he’s not confused when they’re tangled together, when he can lick the remnants of whiskey out of him mouth. That he doesn’t want to go inside and see his wife, belly heavy and swollen with their child.

Coop drops another soft kiss on his mouth. “See you tomorrow, yeah?”

Jimmy dredges up a smile from somewhere inside him. The effects of the alcohol have worn away, and his mind is a tangled knot of confusion while his gut burns with guilt. “Yeah,“ he mutters. “Try not to piss of McCree before I get there, okay?”

Coop grins, “I’m not making any promises.”

\--

Jimmy picks up the discarded whiskey taking a long pull, the sharp sting of it going down only reminding him of Coop’s mouth. He throws the bottle and watches it shatter against the leg of the table, the glass winking at him under the glow of moonlight.

It’s hours before he can go inside.

\--

He lies beside Eileen watching the rise and fall of her chest and the gentle way her blonde hair has fallen across her face while she slept. And he thinks of Coop, back in his apartment, probably sprawled out on his couch where he’ll remain until his alarm shrills him awake.

Jimmy doesn't sleep at all that night, or for awhile after.


End file.
